


Three months

by breezesmoke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezesmoke/pseuds/breezesmoke
Summary: **请谨慎食用*少量艾x路人*年龄操作，都是成年人*犯罪、监禁、暴力等
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Three months

利威尔的两条胳膊在他背后拿麻绳捆地结结实实，扭曲幅度也刚刚好，他几乎无法用他的手臂发力，长时间活动还会导致血液供给不足而短时间麻痹。双腿也被牢牢固定住，分别在大腿、膝盖和脚踝三个部分捆了绳子，不知道有没有按韧度划分。

他嘴里塞着一团布料，那是他在昏厥时那个给了他问候般一棍子的混蛋赠给他的东西，用来防止他发出恼人的叫喊声。这东西有一股刺鼻的霉味儿，他闻了想吐却吐不出来。他嘴里滑腻腻的，是自己的唾液和上面菌种的共同产物。

从受创撕裂的地方流出的鲜血一直流到他的面颊，伤口结了一层痂，他右边的那只眼睛让血给糊住了，血液把他上下两边的睫毛粘的严严实实。他没法睁开这只眼睛，仅凭着左眼辨别着漆暗的周围。他眼前像是蒙了一层厚厚的雾，又像是让这一击抡出了白内障。重击头部也不是没有失明的可能，更有甚者直接被一棍子抡成休克。

脑子比平时慢了不止一拍。他试着活动了一下自己的手指，能动。竟然还能知道自己被人袭击了，利威尔立马排除了自己被揍成植物人或是被揍成弱智的可能。有个选项似乎挺合情理，轻微脑震荡。有人使了牛劲狠狠给了自己脑袋一下，他想着跟自己有过节的人员的名单，尽可能的让自己恢复清醒。

他才刚想到一半，连一半也没到，便听见了脚步声。他屏住呼吸想挪动一下身体，可怜心有余力不足，他闷哼一声，连眨一下眼皮都会感到灭世的疲累。利威尔费了好大的力气才模模糊糊的分辨出自己斜下方有一道通向上方的楼梯。这没准儿是个地下室。

没一会一个男人从楼梯上下来了，两条胳膊的臂弯上还架着个不着丝缕，嘴里填了抹布还被捆绑结实的金头发姑娘。他在最后几格楼梯那里放缓了脚步，直勾勾地盯着他只一棍子便得手的新访客。利威尔死了一般一动也没敢动，男人垂眸几秒钟像摔死肉一样把怀里的姑娘扔在和利威尔对着的一处角落的手术台上，继而转身开了橱柜的门寻找东西。

他从柜子里头拖出来一个铁皮的工具箱，似乎很重，他没法顺利把它提出来，只好拿拖的方式把箱子搬出来。他从中找出了一把黄黑相间颜色手柄的螺丝刀和一把再常见不过的羊角锤，又把半个身子埋进柜子里找出了一台打磨机器。男人把其他的都收拾进橱柜里，把机器搬到了离手术台不远的工作台上。

他给机器通了电，环形的锉刀高速运转，他把螺丝刀的尖部抵在那上头发出锐利的刺啦声。锉刀咆哮着，他手中的那把螺丝刀也同样在咆哮着。出现了摩擦导致的晶亮火光，那头从前迟钝的只会拧螺丝的铁器，此刻尖锐的甚至可以刺伤自己。选择打磨它的人很满意，左手握紧橡胶手柄，右手不紧不慢的抄起安放在旁边的羊角锤。

他没顾还在工作着的锉刀，双手捏着这两个小伙伴踱步到他的手术台。被绑在手术台上的女人在他启动机器时恢复了意识，她察觉到了什么开始拼了命的挣扎，叫嚷和求饶的声音模糊不清的隔着她嘴里的布团散布在周围的一圈空气里。他像安抚受伤的小兽一般柔和地抚摸她的额头，安静的伸出食指做了噤声的动作。

他在工具台上拿了只红色的记号笔，在她光洁的额头中央点了一个像是朱砂痣的点，然后规矩的把它摆回原处，打磨尖锐的螺丝刀戳住了那个红点，他预备了一下，没丝毫犹豫的将手里的羊角锤举到半空，紧接着重重向手柄砸了下去。  
咚一声过去后是女人更加凄烈的叫声。他凑近，在女人的惨叫声中低沉着声音告诫。

「保持安静。( Be quiet.)」

女人最终崩溃了，眼泪不停歇的自眼眶里打了转之后竞相涌流出来打湿了自己的脸浸化了她精致的睫毛膏。她的喊声也逐渐转向了笑与哭之间那条最两可的诡异界限，额头上插着一把还嵌入不深但已经钻进她颅骨的螺丝刀。她还没因脑组织损坏而死去，男人为了防止她乱动托着女人的下巴扼住了她的颧骨，不紧不慢的一锤又一锤把螺丝刀钉进了女人的头颅里。

利威尔眼睁睁看着这副不久前还哭叫着企图挣脱的赤裸的雌性身子，在男人手里的锤子之下变成了一坨人形的烂肉。男人把铁器全都砸进了她脑袋里，只剩一个手柄像是独角兽的角一般长在女人的额头上。

男人盯着尸体的脑袋好像并不满意，手一松羊角锤就落到了地上，他一手拽着女尸的长头发一手握住那手柄，试了多少次也没把螺丝刀顺利拔出来，他愤怒了，转而左手恶狠狠扣住了尸体的脸，指尖扼进了她两只眼睛扳住了下眼眶，右手一使劲铁器连带着血液和黄色的脑浆被他拔了出来。

男人脸颊上挂着喷溅出来的红色和黄色混合的彩。他找来了一把电圆锯启动发动机割下了尸体的头颅，接着据开了四肢在大关节处依次折断。利威尔在骨质断裂粉碎的刺耳声音里紧紧咬住下唇不让槽牙因颤抖中上下碰撞，又希望自己能在嘴唇上的疼痛里汲取一些镇定保证不发出声音。

他将尸体拦腰截断，内脏和肠子从手术台上滑了下来，男人一脚踩着一节小肠拿剪刀把它分成几段剪开，剪下来的肠子从他手心里掉落下来缠住了脚背他把它们踢开，这团肉带着鲜血滚进灰里成了一坨黑蛋。

利威尔仅能睁开的左眼正对着这节肠子，他一使劲咬破了自己的嘴唇尝到了自己血的味道，随即一声闷哼从他喉咙底下冲了出来，低着头手下正剪切的男人立马停住了手上的活。他松开手里紧拽着的小肠，整副肠子摔在了地上发出湿润的肉响。

利威尔当即闭起了眼睛。男人指间勾着带血剪刀，深色背心上看不清血迹袖子挽到了胳膊肘，小臂和脸上都是喷溅出来的血珠还掺杂着黄颜色的脑组织。男人蹲下去，利威尔听见了他的呼吸声。

「别装蒜。」男人声音喑哑地像破鼓风机。「起来。」

他说完便站起身来回到了手术台前，利威尔在他背朝着自己前进的时候睁开眼睛，拿不准是继续装晕好还是听男人的话心脏都快顺着嗓子眼呕出来。男人仍旧用剪刀截着肠子，像是仔细修剪灌木的花匠。他将一段刚截下来的肠子握在手心里，在人眼皮底下转手就朝利威尔脸上扔过去。

「唔——！！」

这节滑腻腻的肠子拍到了他身后的墙上然后准确无误地砸到了利威尔的掌心里，他只下意识轻轻合拢了一下手指就咬着嘴里的布团叫了出来。利威尔把它拍到墙根毛虫一样扭着身体离远了那节人小肠。前头的男人高兴了，随手切下来一节又一节的肠子大笑着再次朝他扔出去。

* * *

他解开了利威尔身上的绳索，取而代之的是右脚脚踝上的铁质脚镣。那具被男人肢解的尸体活在了利威尔脑子里，只要一闭眼一具没有了头颅的女尸便出现在眼前找他索命。他无数次告诉那具女尸“杀你的不是我”，而女尸总会伸出一根手指头直直的指着他，用生前濒死悲鸣的腔调尖声叫喊到。  
『下一个就是你。』

但情况并非如此，男人不但没杀他还在地下室里将他喂养了起来，一日三餐从不带少的。只是利威尔吃不下去，整个地下室都充斥着血液和肉块腐烂变质的臭味，再加上噩梦的困扰他越发厌食厌眠。男人收拾了之前的尸体，把肉块全都装进了一个大号的黑色塑料袋里又往上面喷了一些除臭剂，拎出了地下室。

男人提来了一小桶干净的温水给他清理了血污，又检查了头上的伤口。男人让他叫自己“艾伦”，利威尔不知道这是他的名字还是仅仅充当了一个代号，就当做是他的名字，但他从未叫过这个名字并发誓之后也不叫它。

几天后艾伦意识到他送去地下室的食物次次都几乎是原封不动地被他回收到地上，他顿时有了挫败感于是更改了策略，不单是要给利威尔送食物，还要亲眼看着他一点渣都不剩的吃下肚去。晚餐时他打开小铁门端着托盘走下楼梯，将食物靠着利威尔放在地上紧接着蹲在他面前。

「吃吧。」

他没料到艾伦晚餐时会留下来半天没敢动作，生怕一脚踩进对方下的套里。男人情绪波动不大，倒像是个正常人的样子，也可能只是有点疲惫所以暂时闹不动了。

「怎么，要我喂你？」艾伦见他不吃一手端起碗，一手捏着勺子在粥里搅拌了几下舀出满满一勺米粥凑到他的嘴边。「张嘴。你不会连张嘴都不会吧，嗯？」

利威尔一闻到饭食的味道胃里就一阵翻腾，可怜胃里什么都没有只能往外呕酸水。他被呕吐感逼出了生理盐水呕的上气不接下气，艾伦不说话面无表情举着胳膊等人来把勺子里的东西咽下去。气氛不太妙，利威尔尝试着顺应艾伦的心思吞下这口粥，可刚一吃到嘴里那滑溜溜的触感便教他想起了手心里沾血的小肠，本来吃进去的又尽数呕了出来。

『下一个就是你。』

他在吐得眼前朦朦胧胧的时候又听见了这声尖叫，利威尔猛地抬起头来，看见身前的男人幽深的碧绿眼睛里正压抑着暗色的怒火。

「你就是这样打发我辛辛苦苦烧出来的饭的？真他妈让我伤心。」艾伦把勺子从粥里取出来甩手扔在一边，端着的瓷碗举到他眼前。「喝。」

* * *

艾伦在每天晚上的十点左右会从上面下来给他收拾床铺，然后像往常一样摊开报纸或者故事书“哄”他睡觉，还会特地给他带一点食物，有时候是一杯果汁或咖啡有时候是馅饼或夹心饼干。艾伦给他的待遇像是在悉心喂养的宠物。他在巨大的精神压力下面色惨白，眼窝深深凹陷下去，白眼球上布满了血丝，眼下一片乌青。他不敢再失去意识，害怕再也没法睁开眼睛。

三天后他开始思索如何才能逃出去，开始计划着挣断脚镣逃出这里。他在角落里找到了一小片生锈的断锯，等艾伦离开地下室回到地上的时候，他便拿着这片生锈的锯子锯脚踝上的锁链。他把铁屑攒起来均匀的撒在墙根下，小心翼翼地把这片断锯藏起来收好。

这天晚上他凭着对前几天对时间的把控隐约告诉自己时机到了，他抽出了那一小片生了红锈的锯子，锯齿贴合在磨口上反复摩擦。铁链已经被他磨开了三分之一，显出一个清晰的缺口，利威尔用力捏着这片小东西，捏地自己的指尖发白，他不停持续着切割的动作把每一秒的时间都充分的用上。

这一轮磨完他的脚背上落满了铁屑，利威尔用最快的速度清理了它们随后警觉地抬头望了望那段楼梯，他压低了自己呼吸的声音却没听到什么异常的响动。利威尔深呼吸后活动了一下手腕再次将锯齿贴上了铁链上的缺口，刚没磨几下就听见了艾伦拿钥匙转动锁眼的声音。

艾伦开小门时总是显得很着急又不耐烦，钥匙环噼里啪啦撞击在铁门上。这次不知道是怎么了他开门的时间比原来延长了许多，利威尔抓住这时候手下刮磨的动作快了一些，在艾伦掀开铁门一只脚踏上楼梯时手忙脚乱地藏起了锯子，吹散了铁屑。

艾伦穿着一套深颜色的睡衣将一本书夹在腋下，左手是一杯柠檬水右手平端了一块拿白瓷盘盛装的布朗尼蛋糕。他在楼梯上站了一会儿一双显得黯淡无光的眸子紧盯着利威尔的脸，接着他照例走下来脚上套着纯白色的棉袜踩着拖鞋，把手上的食物与那本书搁在地上，解开了卷的像只寿司一样的铺盖理平了床单，在高处的橱柜中取出薄被和一块垫子。利威尔坐在艾伦给他打好的地铺上，而男人将垫子放置在离床垫不远的地方坐在了利威尔左边。

「蛋糕是给你的。柠檬水是我的，但我不会喝完。当我回去上面之后你可以喝。还是老规矩。餐具留在这里，明天我来带走。」  
他把瓷盘放在了利威尔的大腿上，拾起书吹了吹底下的灰然后翻开。  
「昨天讲到了哪里。」

利威尔稍顿了一下连忙应和他。  
「阿波罗和月桂树。」

「真好。你还能记得。」艾伦眼睛里闪着诡异的光，对方在他的眼神中打了个寒颤。「冷了吗？」

他拨动了一下盘子里的叉子将它捏在指尖里。  
「不…没有大问题。」

艾伦将书页翻到了月桂树后面的那一章节逐字逐行念起来。

利威尔不停工作着，不停地用锯刀切割着锁链的缺口，他已经彻夜不睡过去两个夜晚了。他完全可以用早晨的时间来补眠。早晨艾伦需要上班，也是利威尔一晚通宵过后最疲乏的时候。

而中午就没那么幸运了，他摸不清艾伦会不会搞突然袭击发了疯的想回家吃午餐。从前出现过案例，当时他还没拥有那片断锯，艾伦突然间在中午回到了家里，托着在外面订的两人份的外卖披萨到地下室来改善利威尔的伙食。披萨虽然美味但这样突然的情况他不想再经历第二遍了，特别是现在这样计划逃跑的特殊时期。他只能警惕着，锯锯停停，提心吊胆地工作。

这样过去了四天三夜，第五天早上艾伦给了他两片面包，一块午餐肉和一小丘挤了蓝莓果酱的土豆泥，盛在盘子里搁在他的腿上，他只吃了一片面包和几口土豆泥。中午艾伦没有回来，利威尔继续磨铁链上的缺口，又抽出时间吃光了盘子里的所有食物。

他打磨了一个中午终于锯开了这条铁链。利威尔手忙脚乱地把右脚从链子里抽出来欣喜地几乎要笑出声，他刚站起身没走出几步发觉了异常。艾伦穿着干净的米颜色的套头衫手上端着杯热气腾腾的咖啡，就斜在楼梯半截上平静地看着他，嘴角上甚至挂了笑容。  
「你要去哪啊？带上我介意吗？」

「我要报警…我要出去…」

「你出不去。也永远别想着你能出去。」  
他碧绿的眸子暗了下来缓慢地走下了剩余的阶梯完完全全站在了地下室里，他也不担心利威尔随时都可能冲出去，将咖啡放在手术台上表情恢复成了刚才平静，细心用小勺搅着杯里棕色的液体。  
「如果你不喜欢我束缚着你，你大可以跟我商量。现在这种状况只会让我感到伤心，起不到别的用处。」

他转身无言地朝着利威尔移步过去，只转身的瞬间他脸上又翻了一页眉宇间阴沉一片，利威尔膝盖震颤了一下似乎马上要摔倒在地，他眼瞥到了案板上插着的水果刀于是伸手把它拔了出来，刀尖直指着艾伦的胸膛。  
「你他妈别过来！」

男人充满戒备的神色在脸上一闪而过，继而更从容地朝他迈步过去，用脚踢开了前方空地上的杂物。利威尔将刀尖上移到对方喉咙的位置继续警告他不要靠近，可是一点用都没有，艾伦仍像不要命了一样朝他稳定地前进。

「你见过我杀人，见过我分尸。不如趁这个机会体验一次怎么样？亲手杀人的感觉。跟剁一头猪一条鱼一点差别都没有。」不过他很快皱了眉头，十分认真地接着讲道。「喔…原谅我的过失，还是有差别的。他们会喊叫，专喊人能听懂的东西。不像猪——oink，oink。」

他像是在教导一个牙牙学语的幼儿，给对面的人讲各种动物的叫声，听起来相当的滑稽，但是利威尔现在笑不出来。艾伦的行为越诡异，证明他现在对自己的威胁就越大。这是一种生理上对恐惧的自然排斥。艾伦还是没停。

「他们只会说，“别杀我！我愿意做任何事！”(Please don't kill me, I would do anything)」他学着可怜的语调，摆出了一副祈求的表情，随即这表情消逝，他再次换上了那副冷酷的面容。「有用吗？」

他逐渐靠近了对方，抵着对方的刀尖直上。利威尔被他逼迫地举着刀频频往后退，艾伦突然朝他扑了过去，一把扼住了他的喉咙后脑勺狠狠撞在了墙上，艾伦红着眼像是一头发疯的猛兽。

「你该服从我！服从我！！你没听懂吗？服从！！」

利威尔被刺激地猛然挥起手中的刀，贴着艾伦左边的眉毛而上划破了他的额头，他借着男人躲闪的一刹那丢了刀就逃窜。艾伦抹掉头上的血追上去，把他绊倒在地上接着抓住他的两只手腕。

利威尔抬起左腿着实的一脚踹在了艾伦鼻梁上然后翻身爬起来朝楼梯跑过去，艾伦吃痛地蹲在地上鼻孔里流出了鲜血，接着嗓子里爆发出一声低吼扑过去拽住利威尔刚迈上一节楼梯的左脚，硬生生将他从半道拖了下来。

利威尔脑袋磕在台阶上眼前发黑头晕目眩，艾伦见他暂时失去了活动意识扭身抄起桌子上的扳手，他顿了一下握着利威尔的脚腕一使劲把他向后拖了将近一米远。利威尔还试图踹他一脚却已经被识破了阴谋，他趴伏着让男人的右膝卡住了膝窝，而艾伦则像当初挥舞羊角锤一般认准了他的脚腕扬起扳手砸了下去。

他的右脚被砸成了骨裂。艾伦在利威尔痛呼之前捂住了他的嘴，他甩开了扳手整个人附在利威尔背上，对方眼睛和口鼻里溢出的液体湿了他的手掌心，他揪住利威尔乌黑的头发把他半张脸狠狠按在地上，像个恶魔一样低沉的笑着，双眼闪着幽幽的绿光。他趴在利威尔耳边，像是要把他的一只耳朵吃进肚里。他话里夹着诡异的胜利感一遍遍在人耳边呢喃。

「嘘，别叫。别叫！我抓住你了…我抓住你了…看吧，你跑不掉的…」

这段可以算得上平静的时间都没有让利威尔彻底反应过来，随后他感觉他身后的人硬硬地抵住了自己的臀部。他也是个男人怎么会不知道那是什么！一股不详的感觉从他心底里冒出来，好像抵着他的不是一根肉而是杀人的刺刀。他死命地挣扎，脚腕粉碎般的痛。

「我的鼻子好痛啊利威尔…」

艾伦突然像个孩童一样开始呜咽起来，有一下没一下地蹭着利威尔的肩膀，原本能算得上撒娇求抱的行为现在只能让他觉得毛骨悚然。这个男人的性子古怪地没法判断他的准确性格，倒像是一个精神病院出逃的疯子。他的脊梁上没一会就出了一层冷汗，果然这种让他头皮发麻的撒娇只持续了没那么几秒，下一刻这个男人竟毫不客气地扒了他的裤子。

「滚开啊啊！！」

上衣让艾伦一把撩起来，勃发着的东西捅在他的后腰上，男人的手摸到了他的胯骨继而一把抓住了他的臀部，从腿间探进去掌心裹住了利威尔没有一点兆头的性器。

「求你…放了我吧，你让我走，我不报警了，让我走吧…拜托你…我错了，我不该锯断链子！以后不敢…我不会再逃了！啊…求你别…不…」

艾伦干笑了几声解开裤链拉下了内裤，那根东西立马弹出来拍在利威尔光裸的臀部上，男人呼吸变得粗重把东西夹在他的臀缝里着急地摆动起腰肢，然后扶着它抵上了人的后庭，没做任何缓冲扒着他的屁股捅了进去。

* * *

利威尔昏睡了两天，待他醒过来之后就不再明摆着露出对地下室的厌恶也不再抗拒艾伦的命令，似乎就此放弃了出逃，就像艾伦说的一样，他服从了他。但说他完全屈服了根本就是屁话，他当然可以再这样反抗下去，不过后果一定是以卵击石，最后肯定落到一个头破血流。他需要寻找时机，若是艾伦不吃硬他可以试试来软的。

一个月过去，无论男人说什么他都照做，继而试探起艾伦容许的范围来。他先是在每天晚上的故事时间里静悄悄地看着男人的脸，艾伦只是偶尔念完一大段文字之后抬起眼睛瞅他一眼。

几天后他又试着在男人没允许的情况下喝一口他杯子里的水，利威尔的食指刚触碰到玻璃杯的外壁，艾伦就抬起了头，一双绿眼睛淡淡扫了他一眼。

「怎么？」

「我口渴。」利威尔对他编着瞎话。

「我从前是怎么说的。什么时候你才能喝杯子里的水？」

「你…上去之后。」

「对。再说，你觉得拿耳朵听故事的会比用嘴讲故事的口渴？」  
艾伦伸出手做了个要接杯子的动作，利威尔把玻璃杯端起来贴到了他手心里，男人又瞧了他一眼自顾自咽了两口水接着把水杯搁回地上啪的合上书站起身来。  
「困了。我走了。」

又是半个月过去，艾伦撤回了那条一直锁着利威尔的铁链把它扔进了储物柜里。利威尔发现艾伦竟然允许自己点餐。他在试探男人的时候说他还想吃一次披萨，第二天中午艾伦便将一份披萨从地上拿了下来。

艾伦曾因朗读时读错了一个单词而决定暂停两天的夜间故事环节。他回到地上后愁闷了一个晚上，从自己著作少的可怜的书架上抽出那本他一直带下去朗读的希腊神话，打开台灯一个故事接着一个地小声念熟，又恢复了以往的哄睡环节。

两个礼拜后艾伦带他上了楼梯从地下室出来，这是两个月以来利威尔头一次走出地下室。艾伦带他去了浴室，浴室的窗户被钉了起来，利威尔在里面呆了一个多小时洗的也很凶，想把两个月的澡一次性全洗出来。

艾伦靠在门框上干等到利威尔洗好裹着浴巾赤脚走出浴室，这才拧开通向卧室的门。他走进去，房间里没什么特别的都是一个正常成年男性合乎情理的摆设。浴巾的一边在他走动时顺着左肩滑了下来，利威尔坐在床沿上。

艾伦按着利威尔的肩膀让他躺下，然后拉开床头柜的头一个抽屉从里面取出润滑剂湿润了手指，爬上床跪在他的腿间掌心贴着利威尔的三角区，指尖顶进他的后庭。

他知道男人想干什么，所以在浴室里的时候给自己稍留了退路，他没法阻止艾伦在他身上做些什么，但至少这样可以让自己少受些痛苦。

体内的手指稍停了一会又向内开拓，润滑液加上他自己分泌出的肠液让男人搅得发出黏腻声音。两根手指头在他里面撑开了后穴，空气灌了进去激得他升起一股排泄欲。

他在一连串肠道排挤空气的粘稠声中把侧脸埋进枕头里闭紧了双眼。艾伦俯身在他绷得笔直的脖颈上亲了一口抽出了指头。那感觉炙热的东西先是在他的入口厮磨，接着随着男人的挺身被他的小口吞了进去。

过程的确不同于第一次被男人强行进入，利威尔少受了多少的痛苦他最清楚，在某个姿势的时候他朦朦胧胧地感觉自己的后穴又被艾伦弄出了血，滚烫又粘稠。

他伸手摸了一把自己的腿间，混乱之中摸到了那根在自己体内翻搅的东西，虎口间断地触碰到男人湿润的阴毛。他用指尖沾了一点被搅弄出来的滑液举到眼前来看，没有任何鲜红的颜色。男人的躯身在利威尔身上驰聘，耳边是他释放时低吼声。利威尔的小腹上落满了艾伦的精液。

艾伦帮利威尔清理时，利威尔从朦胧中清醒了过来，顺从地躺着。艾伦在第二个抽屉里拿出了一副手铐，密码式的。他铐住了利威尔的右手也铐住了自己的右手。

利威尔背靠在他怀里，安静地听着艾伦睡着。他看着落在手铐上的月光，想起从前他一直感觉单调枯燥的工作日，闹腾的同事和不靠谱的朋友。

从前他一直会想该怎样安排自己的假期，出国体验异国情调，海边度假，甚至跟狐朋狗友拼酒。现在他只想回家。哪怕接下来的一年都没有休假，他也想回家，离开这个地狱一般的房子。

大概艾伦也到了休息的时候，早上利威尔发现他不在床上，手铐也摘下来放在了桌子上。他提着一口气拧开房门赤脚来到走廊上走过浴室跟卫生间，路过走廊的拐角。艾伦正哼着歌在厨房煎蛋。

「马上就好了。」  
艾伦没有看他自顾自说到。他扶着墙一路走进厨房与男人隔着半米的距离，艾伦稍微转头看了他一眼将煎锅里的鸡蛋翻了一个面。  
「什么事？」

「我想出去走走。」

艾伦顿了一下看向他，犹豫着盯了利威尔好几秒。煎锅里的油星噼啪炸开，艾伦急忙端起餐盘把煎好的鸡蛋捞出来装盘一手递给利威尔。  
「放到餐桌那里去。」

利威尔把盘子搁在桌子上，艾伦随后端着他的那份煎蛋和两人份的面包片和培根坐过来。

「你来一点番茄酱吗？」男人给自己的那份煎蛋上挤了一点又递给了利威尔。「先吃早饭。」

* * *

「我把你逼成什么样子了，一个破花园就能让你高兴的不得了？」艾伦有些不耐烦地紧紧跟附在利威尔身后，随着他的脚步前进，指尖频繁搭上他的侧腰不停催促。「好了吧？该回去了。」

「再一会儿，一小会。」利威尔朝后退了两步看着艾伦突然又补充到。「我不会逃的。」

「你也没法逃。」艾伦心情显得有些阴郁碧绿的眼睛暗了几分继而腻烦地做了让步。「再一分钟就回家！多了没得商量。」

艾伦从烟盒里抽出一根用打火机点燃猛地吸了一口，烟灰落在了草地上，他只把这根烟吸到了半截就从嘴里吐了出来拿鞋底招呼过去。利威尔用这一分钟急促地记忆花园的构造和一切可见的街道和路口，不知不觉走到了栅栏前边，艾伦朝地上啐了一口唾沫，大步跟上他拽住利威尔的手腕猛的一扯。

「跑这么老远，你不知道时间早过了吗？回家！」

利威尔靠着墙坐了一会儿，没了铁链有一段时间了，竟然还是略显不适。他摸着自己右脚脚踝，脚腕上的淤紫消了下去，至于骨裂应该还没好天凉或潮湿的时候刺痛地要命。原来链子磨伤的地方结了痂有的已经脱落，新生成的皮肤粉嫩嫩的瞧着怪好看的。他视线斜过去一眼瞥见了那扇小铁门开了一道缝，明光顺着这道缝死死钉住了利威尔的双眼，利威尔的右手颤了一下。

艾伦说他出去买东西了，但铁门开着。  
艾伦可能很快就会回来了。但，铁门开着。

铁门开着。

等利威尔反应过来的时候他已经站在楼梯上了。他又向上看了一眼，铁门没锁甚至连锁都没有挂上。利威尔又朝上迈了一节楼梯，木架咯吱一声给了他鼓励。他向上爬，头顶到了这扇铁门，利威尔轻轻向上掀开了它。利威尔刚把手搭到地板上一双穿了运动鞋的脚走了过去。他当即感觉头皮发麻扒着地板的手抽搐了一下。

「因为…感觉过了很长时间。我…很担心…你。」

「是吗。」  
艾伦蹲下低垂着眼睑，静静看着他从这个窗口一样的门里探出来的小脸，过了许久才幽幽的开口。  
「那你为什么会害怕呢。」

时间似乎静止了那么一会儿，利威尔喘不上来气。艾伦低垂着眼眸，突然掰开了他扣着地板的手揪住了利威尔的额发把他从楼梯上推了下去。艾伦走下楼梯合死了铁门，

「你骗了我。你说你不会再逃了。」

「你是弱智啊！遇到像你这样的变态谁不会逃啊！」

利威尔把这段时间隐忍着的全都汇总成一句话冲着艾伦吼了出来。艾伦听罢立即钳制住了他的手腕把他压在地上，就跟当初敲裂利威尔脚骨时压制他的手法一样。他剧烈地喘着气。  
「你信不信，嗯？我还能像上次那样再强奸你一回。」

大概是不像一开始那么怕他了，或者是新的交流方式已经形成了，更甚者他连死的觉悟也做好了。利威尔居然笑了。  
「你还…知道那是强奸…？」

利威尔以为艾伦又会敲断他哪里的骨头，但是艾伦什么都没干，只是又拿铁链把他的脚腕锁了起来。这天夜里艾伦没有给利威尔端食物过去，他精心打扮了一番还在腰侧喷了香水。

艾伦开车去了城市里最出名的酒吧，纵身舞池跟人跳起了贴面舞。艾伦娴熟地在酒吧各个角落里舒张自如，却在与人搭话时唱反调。

「我可是第一次来这种地方。」艾伦的眉毛弯弯的。

「骗子吧！」  
坐在他对面的棕眼睛男孩儿搁下酒杯露出灿烂的笑容。他右边的耳朵上足足有四个耳洞，耳垂上有两个，一大一小，耳骨上也有两个，每个耳洞上都挂了耳朵饰品。  
「大叔都很擅长骗人喔？」

「大叔？我和大叔这个词还沾不上边儿呢。」

「好吧。」男孩听到这里来了劲儿，上身快要贴在桌面上。「那你告诉我你现在几岁了？」

「我才刚二十出头啊。」艾伦的下唇贴上了酒杯杯沿。

「你比我大！」男孩四根指头夹住杯子食指戳着他的肩膀。「你可认了吧，大——叔。」

艾伦带人出了酒吧，把男孩压在车前盖上捧住他的后脑勺，舌尖蹭着他的上颚舔过去引得人周身一颤。  
「你叫什么名字？」

男孩狡黠地翘起嘴角。  
「这是秘密。」

「你个小屁孩儿…还有秘密？」

「就因为是小屁孩才会有秘密！大叔你是无法理解的。算了吧，呐？」男孩朝他眨了几下眼睛。

「淘气。」

「大叔…大叔。」男孩儿搂上艾伦的肩膀。「你带我回家吧，我不要在外面。」

他说罢还讨好地在艾伦身上蹭了又蹭，装出一副无辜可怜的样子，又扯了扯艾伦的衣角。

「好好，我们上车。好吧？」艾伦就着搂抱的姿势托着男孩儿的屁股轻松把他抬了起来，男孩顺势夹住了艾伦的腰。

艾伦把他领回家里男孩儿坐到了沙发上，艾伦让他先等着自己要去办点事情，随后进了走廊消失在拐弯处。男孩儿环顾四周似乎很满意这里的陈设，瞧着瞧着咧开嘴笑了。

他刚认识的大叔待人又温柔又显得很体贴，还十分纵容小孩子脾气。这不是好男人嘛？为什么没有女朋友…或者男朋友什么的，炮友也可以理解啊？大概是嫌烦？那能在一起的几率也会很小了吧。

男孩儿回过神来发现已经过去有五分钟了。他站了起来扯了扯坐到有些褶皱的长款上衣，朝刚刚艾伦走进去的走廊前进。

「大叔？怎么了？大叔你好了吧。你在哪呢？」  
他走进拐角里，里边漆黑一片。男孩一时无法适应，停下来揉了揉眼睛。  
「大叔你疯了吧，这么黑为什么不开灯呐！」

男孩身后。一副身影手中持着一根钢管，毫不犹豫地朝着他的脑袋挥了下去。艾伦把男孩儿绑结实，嘴里照样塞了布条后拖进了地下室，应该是这一棍子抡得没有很重，男孩在艾伦刚把他扔在地上的时候醒了过来，接着隔着布料失声尖叫。

「别怕，你的大叔在这儿呢。而且…还有一个人陪着你。」

他转而望向利威尔，垂着眼睛向锁在角落里的人走过去，抚摸着他的肩头蹲下身去轻柔的吻了他的脖颈。  
「抱歉。我只亲了他，还抱了几下。你在意吗？」

「你想干什么…」一开始没说话的利威尔发觉气氛不好，抖着嗓子形同于质问他。「你想对这个孩子做什么。」

「…看来你很在意。」艾伦搭着利威尔肩膀地手失落地垂了下去。「抱歉…我现在就处理掉…我把他处理掉，你不要生气。好么？」

「你要干什么？他还是个孩子啊！」

「有差别吗？」  
艾伦身形一顿，慢慢回过头去望向了他，昔日黯淡无光的幽深眼眸又显现了出来，平静的疯狂压根抑制不住这头吃人的野兽，这个披着人皮的恶魔。  
「砍起来不都一样吗。死了之后都是一袋随时发臭的死肉啊。」

这次他用的是再也不能普通的斧头，刃面磨得利到在灯下浮光。他砍了无数斧，艾伦懒得记，利威尔不愿记。一两斧根本不能毙命，男孩凄厉的嚎叫声隔着嘴里的布条传进利威尔柔软的耳朵里。他被活活地折磨着，这声音好像能让利威尔苦痛地从里到外开始腐烂，一直烂到皮肤表层。

艾伦还是将尸体分了尸，这次他把大腿大臂，臀部和小腿上的肉从骨头上剔了下来，拿到了不远处的案板上。利威尔眼看着艾伦把分尸出去的肉块上褐红色粘稠的血液洗净剁成了肉泥，精心包装成特价肉的样子，套上塑料袋从地下室拿到了地上去。

* * *

穿着兜帽衫的男人将帽子捞到脑袋上，警惕确认了四周无人后鬼魂似的拐进一道小巷里，双手颤动着在口袋里掏出烟卷跟一支快没了油的打火机。这根自制的烟卷里面夹了大麻，致幻且不易成瘾，似乎成了最安全的毒品。

男人差一点就进了戒毒所，他承诺家人自己会戒掉，他可怜的母亲根本不懂这些，他跪在她面前竖起三根指头的时候哭的泪流满面，她说好孩子妈妈相信你，却不知道他袖子底下因为搞不到毒品而发狂割破的新鲜的口子，也不知道毒性反噬时溃烂到流脓的伤洞。她就这么相信了他，他就这么欺骗了她。

男人瘫坐在地上刚想点燃烟头，便听见了铁器之间敲打的声音，很清脆但声音不大。他觉得这是自己涉毒不及时又出现的幻觉，他按动打火机却没一丁点儿火星子冒出来，敲击声还在继续，他还在按动打火机。

「操！( Fuck.)」

男人一把摔碎了手里的打火机。他继而开始意识到这敲击声似乎并不是自己的幻觉，而是离地平面高处一小截的生锈通风口里的声音。通风小口有三分之二都被地平面吞没了进去，只剩下露出的这一小截，男人好奇心涌了上来，干脆趴伏在地上朝里看过去，通风口里漆黑一片。  
「到底是什么啊…真是倒了血霉。」

他正认真聆听并检查时耳边咚地一声巨响，男人大叫一声被吓了一跳一屁股蹲坐在地上，一只苍白的手抓住了通风口的铁栏杆，艰难地在地面上投放了一小团白纸。

这只手扒着栏杆又停留了几秒便落了下去接着传来了有物体跌落的声音。男人颤抖着指尖捡起纸团，后怕地又瞟了一眼通风口打开了纸团，他快速读完了上面的信息脸色煞白，手脚并用地从地上爬了起来撒腿就跑。

艾伦再也没给利威尔松过脚镣，也不再允许他出房门半步，却如同从地上搬了过来跟他一块住到了地下来一样，在休假期间形影不离的围着他活动。

利威尔不知道那几盒被艾伦包装起来的人肉现在怎么了，他禁不住设想那些从人尸体上剔下来的肉进入另一个人的口腔，食道在转入胃里的画面，胃酸消化着这些可能被爆炒可能被煎炸或红烧的肉块，成为他们身体里某一部分需要消耗的能量，未能消化的纤维再从体内排出来。他们如此可怜，被深深埋在鼓里。若是他跑去告诉他们，你们大快朵颐的正是一个正值青春少年的肉，他们会做出如何的反应。

利威尔替他们做出了反应。他绝食了。即便他很饿，饿到胃部抽搐，他也咽不下去一口食物，心理的这种排斥已经上升到了生理，他在这上面跟获得了应激性一样，一旦闻到食物的味道他就会呕吐。干呕。喉咙里出不来任何东西。他甚至拒绝饮水，因为他能看到本应清澈的温开水一点点让鲜血染红的样子。

他们还会在一起做爱，利威尔再不反抗像娃娃一样随他摆弄，只有在获得极强感官触动的时候才做出反应。黄昏时艾伦赤裸着身体爬起来，他亲吻了利威尔的脸颊穿了衣服回到上面做晚餐。

他曾经尝试着强迫利威尔咽下嘴里的食物，他死死捂住了利威尔的口鼻不让他吐出来，利威尔挣扎，用长长了的指甲抓挠艾伦的手臂，过了一会儿后因缺氧昏死过去。艾伦匆匆给他做心脏复苏跟人工呼吸，他把利威尔口腔里地碎渣清理出来，他不管利威尔脸上从口鼻里分泌出来的液体，没有丝毫犹豫的吻了上去。

利威尔苏醒后，艾伦也再没有强迫过他吃一丁点东西。但他去了医院，花钱买了好几管葡萄糖注射液。他怕突然有一天利威尔会就这么失去意识，所以有时会注射一点给他。

利威尔醒着。一直直愣愣地瞧着头顶的天花板。他好像是死了，但却依旧喘着气。他昏睡过去。因为饥饿，因为绝望，因为心死。不知道是什么时候。利威尔听见了电锯的声音，嘈杂的说话声，像是在争议又好像显得很着急。他睁开眼睛，眼前模糊一片。

艾伦回来了吗？

他撑起身子想坐起来，却无力地又倒在地上。通向地上的铁门被锯开了，铁板砸下来砸断了一节楼梯。手持枪械的几个特警火速冲进了地下室向他举起了枪。黑洞洞的枪口。

「快点医生！这里有个人！」

他的眼前忽明忽暗，看见了穿着白大褂的医生跟护士。他闭上了双眼…

男人被押解着从花园里出来，灵魂出窍了一样嘴里小声着嘟囔，他只在警车前一靠扭头便朝着利威尔撕声狂啸，发了疯一样挣扎仿佛能把一个活人撕成碎片。

两个身量跟他差不多的警察费劲地压制似乎也没法阻止他，于是接二连三的又有警察窜上去跟他扭成了一团。一个警察的半只耳朵让他一口咬了下来，另一个警察为了保护同伴一手握成拳揍在了他脸上，接着他腹部又挨了一膝盖。

男人被警察们完全钳制住，动也没法动弹。他把口里的半只耳朵啐到地上，一只布满青筋的手按着他的头，他要用力抬起来，却只能抬到一半。

「利威尔…利威尔…」

男人转动眼球，一双幽深的眼眸盯着他，狠狠地剜着他身上的肉，要把人生吃活剥。艾伦念叨着他的名字，脸上的一块肌肉猛然抽搐了一下表情僵在了他脸上，他全身不住地发着颤，最后用尽了全身的力气嘶吼。

「利威尔！！」

他身上披着毯子，胳膊上连接着输液管。他看着男人迈进警车，听见四周警笛轰鸣，停在远处印着电视台台标的面包车里大批手持着话筒的记者和摄像人员朝着他蜂拥过来。

「请告诉我们您到底经历了什么！当然还有您的感受！等新闻报道出来后能不能请您到报社做一次专栏？先生。先生？先生您还好吗？」

* * *

「艾伦…」

压抑了三个月的倔强终于化成眼泪顺着他的眼眶流了下来，嘴唇一再蠕动组成了一个单词。他把它念出来，把他念出来，念给面前所有冰冷的话筒和好像能洞察一切的摄影机听。

「艾伦。」

他说。

——————————————  
fine.


End file.
